


A Long Time

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Why is Suga so obsessed with Oikawa? It wasn't as if the other boy was his soulmate...right?





	A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my fics and realized I never posted this. I've had it saved on my computer since September. Oops. Anyway, I thought this would be a good weekend to post it! Let me know what you think!

Suga had always loved the thought of soulmates as he was growing up. To think that fate itself left marks on humans to they would be sure to meet the person that would make them whole…the entire thing just seemed to be so romantic. Of course, he was aware that there were many people that chose not to be with their soulmate, or even people who had tried to be with them and the relationship didn’t work out. But Suga knew that if those people had truly tried, had actually worked toward the relationship the same way you would work toward any other, it would turn out to be the best decision of a person’s life.

It wasn’t until his first year at Karasuno that he began to question that belief. There were two other first years on the team and, while Asahi quickly became one of Suga’s closest friends, Suga felt something much, much more with Daichi. Somewhere along the way, he had convinced himself that somewhere on Daichi’s body was a mark that matched his exactly. He just couldn’t imagine there being someone out there that was better for him, someone that would understand him better, than the other boy. 

Which is why he was so surprised when he saw Daichi’s mark shortly before the end of the term and it looked absolutely nothing like his own.

He suddenly understood why there were people that chose to ignore their marks and be with other people. How could he possibly find someone better than Daichi? Not only was he gorgeous, he was also smart and kind. He was everything Suga dreamed his soulmate would be when he was a child. 

He just had to hope that Diachi would feel the same way.

He clung to that hope for the next year, watching his best friend and waiting for the perfect moment to confess. After that dreadful game, when Asahi decided to take a break from the team and Nishinoya got himself suspended, Suga found himself sitting alone in the clubroom with Daichi as they looked to make a plan for their last year. 

“We need some new players,” Diachi said, letting out a deep sigh, “we were lucky to get Nishinoya and Tanaka this year. And the other second years aren’t bad, but…” he cut himself off, looking ashamed at the words he was getting ready to say.

Suga laughed lightly, “You’re so nice, Daichi. You can say it. No one is here.”

But Daichi shook his head and gave is best friend a rueful grin. “Nah, I’ll leave that to you.”

“Me?”

“You may look like an angel, Suga, but you know how to…take care of yourself,” Daichi said diplomatically. “I hate to admit it, but whoever you’re fated with has to be some special guy.”

Those words sank into Suga’s brain. He knew he could be a little…devious when the times called for it. And there was a reason he was the only one able to control their wild first years. Daichi was the leader, which is why they had elected him as captain, but even Daichi had admitted that Suga was better suited to watch out for the team members. 

After that one conversation, Suga began to notice things. Things that made him wonder just how blind he had been the last two years. Daichi was his best friend and hopefully always would be but there were so many things that he wouldn’t be able to deal with on a regular basis. Daichi was messy. Suga honestly couldn’t say he had seen the other boys’ room clean. Suga, on the other hand, was tidy and had everything organized. Daichi didn’t like sci-fi and would always groan when Suga wanted to turn on the newest movie or tried to talk about a book he was reading. But Diachi did like boring action films that had almost no plot, or the plot was so mediocre Suga could figure it out within the first five minutes. Diachi didn’t like coffee and Suga was pretty sure it was a life force. 

But the biggest one was this; Diachi was just nice. 

It was obvious now more than ever. Yeah, he went into ‘captain mode’ on the first years, and occasionally on the rambunctious second years, but he was rarely truly angry. He was straightforward and didn’t see the point in using…clever influence in situations. He didn’t seem to understand that there were moments that did not need to be dealt with with brute honesty. 

As Suga noticed these things, he slowly began to realize that what he felt for Daichi would never have lasted. In fact, it hadn’t. He wasn’t truly upset by these realizations and he didn’t feel a great sense of loss. Suga had been hooked on the idea of Daichi and the feelings had already faded before he realized it. 

So, he was back in the same place he had been before high school, but this time he understood a little bit more. Yes, it was possible to care for someone outside of your soulmate. 

But he didn’t think he wanted to. 

Oikawa Tooru fascinated Suga from the first moment he saw him. After their loss the year before, Suga had stayed in the gym and watched some of the other schools. Oikawa had stood out to the setter. He was easily the best setter in the prefecture and Suga had known he would never reach the level Oikawa was at. But, even with all his talent, Oikawa’s team hadn’t made it to Nationals.

It hadn’t set Suga’s hopes high for Karasuno.

Suga was reminded of this when Oikawa strode into the gym more than halfway through Karasuno’s practice match with Aobajōsai. Suga had been feeling upset that Kageyama was starting in this practice match and he had found himself on the bench, but just by seeing Oikawa, Suga suddenly felt relieved that he wouldn’t be the one trying to outplay the captain. He was reminded of that fact again when the team met the snide man outside as they were leaving. 

Suga couldn’t say he didn’t understand how Oikawa was feeling. He tried to imagine having Oikawa’s talent. Having that talent and playing for a top school in Junior High, only to see a junior come in and threaten the position you had worked so hard for. Suga was facing that now. He couldn’t deny it. But it was different somehow. Suga had been terrified when he watched Kageyama last year. He had known even then that the setter would be almost impossible to beat if he ever got his head out of the sand and realized he had a team behind him. No, he hadn’t expected Kageyama to join Karasuno, but the second he had seen Kageyama’s name on the club form he had been preparing himself.

Oikawa hadn’t had a warning.

And he had been much younger. He probably hadn’t really known how to deal with what was happening. Suga could understand that. But tearing Kageyama down wasn’t something that should be done either. After all, he was going to be the starting setter eventually. Whether he ended up taking Suga’s spot was still to be seen. He had a better technique. He was faster. More precise. But he still needed to work on his teamwork and he didn’t know his teammates. Didn’t try to know them. 

As good as Kageyama was, he still had a ways to go. He was better than Suga. There was no doubt about that. But he hadn’t yet reached the same level as his former senpai. 

As Oikawa was leaving, his eyes wandered over the team until they came to rest on Suga’s. Suga swallowed hard at the pure intelligence he saw there. This guy might act like an idiot at times but he knew what he was doing. He knew how to get what he wanted. 

Why did that thought make Suga’s chest swell in excitement? 

But then Oikawa was gone and Suga was standing with the rest of his team. He kept his eyes fixated on the tall figure as it moved toward the gym and then out of sight. 

Over the next couple of weeks, Suga tried to find out as much information about Oikawa Tooru as he could. Not that it was difficult. All he had to do was mention the other boy to Kageyama and the other boy suddenly turned into a fountain of information. Admittedly, it was mostly about volleyball but there was some other information in there as well. Oikawa and the wing spiker, Iwaizumi, had been best friends since they were little. They had grown up down the street from each other. Oikawa won the best setter award in Junior High. He was strategic. He was obsessed with aliens. He had his own fan club. 

Suga wondered if being female was a requirement. 

Oikawa wasn’t the only thing on Suga’s mind. First there was the neighborhood association game. Then the Nekoma game. And the slight…rivalry with Kageyama. In the end, he knew it was the right decision to have Kageyama as a starter. It wasn’t as if Suga was obsolete if he wasn’t in the starting position. His team still needed him. Kageyama needed him. 

But that didn’t mean Suga wasn’t somewhat upset. 

It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to find another way to fight. 

That thought was just reinforced when they faced Aobajōsai at Inter High. Suga wasn’t going to say he had been obsessed with Oikawa since that practice game. He was merely interested. Yet he had been excited to see the other third year again. 

But he was standing on the sideline. And Oikawa didn’t look at him even once. 

“Are you going to tell me what is going on with you?” Daichi asked the night before they left for the Tokyo training camp.

“Sorry?”

Daichi rolled his eyes before fixing Suga with a glare. “You’re my best friend, Suga. I know when something is going on. Is it about Kagey-“

“No,” Suga protested loudly, shaking his head. “It has nothing to do with Kageyama!” 

“So there is something,” Daichi muttered with a frown. Suga felt his face transform into a pout. “Oh, don’t look at me like that!” Suga didn’t respond. He continued to pout and crossed his arms over his chest. Daichi let out a loud sigh as he leaned back against the chair he was sitting on. “Does this have something to do with Aobajōsai’s setter?”

Suga sat up straight, his arms falling to his side and his mouth dropping open. “Wh- why would you think-“

Daichi rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot, Suga. I’ve heard you talking to Kageyama. I figured you would tell me eventually.” 

He- really? Had Suga been that noticeable? Did Kageyama realize what he had been doing?!

…okay, the chance of that was slim to none. 

“Is he your soulmate?” 

“What?!”

Daichi looked at him sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Or not. I don’t know, the more I thought about it the more I thought it would make sense. I told you once that your soulmate would have to be able to keep up with you. And with your…interest in Oikawa I just thought that maybe-“

“No!”

But Daichi narrowed his eyes. Suga felt a blush spread across his face at his friends words. Oikawa? His soulmate? That was impossible. Diachi might think that Oikawa could…keep up…with him, but what made him think that Suga could keep up with Oikawa? “Could he be?” Daichi finally asked, his voice low.

“Huh?”

“Is there a possibility that Oikawa could be-“

“How would I know?!”

Suga clenched his jaw. He shouldn’t be getting this worked up. Not with his best friend. Not over this. He looked at Daichi apologetically but Daichi just waved his hand with a chuckle. “Sorry, sorry. With as…infatuated as you have been-“

“I am not infatuated!”

“-I figured his soulmark was something you would have asked Kageyama about.”

“Why would Kageyama know anything about Oikawa’s soulmark?” Suga hissed. He was uncomfortable with this conversation. He didn’t dare to think that there was a possibility that Oikawa’s soulmark matched his own.

Daichi was staring at him in exasperation. “Suga, where is Kageyama’s soulmark?”

“What? On his leg.”

“What is it?”

“Some sort of bird-“

“How about Yamaguchi?”

“A moon on his right shoulder-“

“And Tsukishima?”

Suga let out an irritating sigh, “Daichi, why are you asking me about- oh.”

Daichi let out a loud laugh as Suga stared at him in amazement. How had he missed that? “We’re teammates and we see each other in…all sorts of situations. Unless someone purposely covers their mark, you’ll most likely see it. Kageyama was on a team with Oikawa in Junior High. So there is a possibility that he saw Oikawa’s mark.”

Suga’s eyes were wide. How the hell did he not think of that? Would Kageyama be able to answer it if he asked? But…Suga shifted uncomfortably. “Wouldn’t that be…I mean, isn’t that a little…personal?”

Daichi stared at him in amazement for a moment before doubling over in laughter. “I never know what to do with you!” He gasped out as Suga stared at him in confusion. “You’ve been digging into anything you can about this guy but actually asking about his soulmark is too personal?”

“Shut up, Daichi.”

That was the last time the two of them talked about Oikawa. But it wasn’t the last time Suga thought about their conversation. Would it be going too far to actually ask Kageyama? Did he want to know the answer? It wasn’t as if he had even spoken to the other boy. Why was he so…fascinated?! 

He couldn’t say that the complete lack of interest from the Aobajōsai’s setter didn’t play into his decision to change things up during the training camp. Of course, it was maybe reason five on a five reason list. It made the cut but there were plenty of other reasons in front of it. 

But he had to admit that he wanted the other third year to notice him. 

So they needed to face Aobajōsai during the Spring Tournament. 

And they needed to win.

But it turned out that he didn’t have to wait until the Tournament to see Oikawa again.

He had decided to copy Kageyama and set up bottles in front of a net to practice tosses. He knew he would never be as good as the other setter, but it was certainly a way to practice his aim. He had been practicing for a little more than an hour when he heard it.

“Mr. Refreshing?”

Mr. what now?

Suga turned around in confusion, wondering who had earned such an odd nickname. Yet there was only one other person around him. “Oikawa-san?” Suga gasped, dropping the volleyball in surprise. 

“Oikawa is fine,” the other boy responded as he leaned down to pick up the wayward ball. He stood once more with an eyebrow quirked. His eyes moved slowly from one bottle to another before coming to rest on Suga with a smirk. Suga felt himself flush. 

“I, uh, was just-“

“I know what you were doing,” Oikawa chuckled, moving forward to stand next to Suga. Suga swallowed hard as he did so. All he had to do was shift slightly and his arm would be pressed up against the other boy. “I was the one that…taught Tobio-kun this little trick.”

“…huh?”

Oikawa gave a sardonic smile. “Taught is a strong word, I guess. He used to hang around and watch me after practice in Junior High. This is how I practiced setting when I couldn’t get anyone to stay after with me.”

“Ah,” Suga said quietly, not sure how to respond. He should have known that this was something Kageyama had seen his ex-sempai do. 

“Hmm,” was the response. A moment later, Suga caught the ball that had been tossed to him on instinct. “Well, let’s see what you’ve got, Mr. Refreshing.”

Yeah, no way was that happening. Not here when Oikawa’s full attention would be focused on him. Not when he compared himself to Oikawa and Kageyama. “Mr. Refreshing?” Suga questioned instead, hoping to distract the other boy. 

“Just a nickname,” Oikawa commented, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Suga. The smirk fell from his face as his eyes stared at the other boy. Suga began to shift uncomfortably. “Well? Go on.” 

“Uh…” Suga started, grimacing as he began to rub the back of his neck. “I don’t think that-“

“Hmm,” Oikawa said once again. Suga stared as the other boy buried his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at him. “I thought you were here to practice.”

“I am.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

He really was irritating. “I just-“

“Or maybe you want to talk about something else?”

“Huh?” Why did Suga feel like he had completely lost control of this encounter?

“Well, I thought you might have wanted to use this time with me,” Oikawa flashed bright smile, “to work on your tosses so you aren’t completely upstaged by my cute Kohai.” Irritating. Very, very irritating. “Then I thought I could get you to admit to the fact you’ve been interrogating said Kohai for information.”

In an instant, Suga’s face was bright red. He blinked at the other boy for a moment before he was able to squeak out, “Kageyama-“

“Has no idea what you were doing,” Oikawa responded while rolling his eyes and sighing. “He really is quite naive. I, however, am not.” He stared at Suga challengingly. “So, are you going to do this or am I?”

Do what? Suga’s mind was racing frantically. Okay, so apparently Kageyama had more contact with Oikawa than he had thought. Not to mention the fact that the younger boy had seemed to find their conversations interesting enough to relay them to Oikawa himself. Did the other third year want to know why Suga had been asking about him? Did he think he had been trying to pry information from Kageyama? 

He was still staring incomprehensively at Oikawa when the boy moved. Before he was aware of it, Suga found himself turned around and the back of his shirt lifted just slightly. “Hey! What are you doing?!”

“He was right,” Oikawa said in wonder. Suga froze at the complete shock in Oikawa’s voice. Gone was the sardonic lilt. “That idiot was right.”

“Right about-“

Suga broke off as his body broke out into shudders. Oikawa was touching his back, bare skin to bare skin. Oikawa was touching…his mark. “Oikawa?” Suga gasped out. 

“Might as well call me Tooru,” came the hoarse response. “We’re apparently going to be together for a very long time.”


End file.
